Encuentro
by Athena Yabuki
Summary: Uno de los tantos encuentros que Yata tiene con Saruhiko, casi todos eran iguales. (SaruMi)


**ANIME**: K-PROJECT  
**PERSONAJES**: SARUHIKO Y MISAKI  
**NOTAS:** Sucede antes de la guerra contra los blues y poco después de la muerte de Totsuka

Un día nublado, podría ser posible que la lluvia se acercara en poco tiempo, un pelirrojo de corta estatura montado en un skate se paseaba por un parque cercano, jugando con las barras, las escaleras y cualquier lugar deslizable.

El pequeño miembro de los HOMRA se estaba tomando un ligero descanso, acababa de pelearse con un par de sujetos grandes, simplemente porque le colmaron la paciencia. Estaba algo lastimado del mentón y los nudillos, aún así quería descargarse un rato deslizándose sobre el pavimento.

Alguien le observaba sentado en una de las ramas de un árbol cercano, el pelirrojo no se dio cuenta de que era observado hasta que escuchó su risilla.

Esa risilla le ponía nervioso

-¿EN DONDE ESTAS, CABRON?-dijo el pelirrojo, volteando hacia donde su campo de visión le permitía mientras unas grandes llamas carmesí emanaban de su cuerpo-

-sigues siendo un revoltoso, ¿eh, Mi-sa-ki?-El joven bajó del árbol de un salto, empuñando su espada, sonriéndole al pelirrojo de una forma que de alguna manera hacía que éste se estremeciera.

-Y tu nunca dejaste de ser un mono, ah, Saru?-el pelirrojo frunció el ceño, preparado para comenzar a pelear con ese chico que una vez fue su mejor amigo, y que ahora le había traicionado, había traicionado a todos. Ahora cada que se encontraban, terminaban en una pelea, destruyendo el lugar en donde sea que estuviesen

-No deseo verte perder hoy, Misaki -Saruhiko sonrió, bajando la espada, a pesar de que seguía hablando con ese tono de voz tan odioso para el pelirrojo, y seguía sonriéndole

-estúpido. Como si realmente fueras a vencerme alguna vez-respondió el bajito, haciendo desaparecer sus flamas poco a poco.-¿Qué es lo que quieres?

El chico de anteojos suspiró, negando con la cabeza. –Eres bastante idiota, Misaki- sonrió de nuevo, acercándose al chico, haciendo que este retrocediera

-¿Qué diablos te está pasando?-susurró, mientras se alejaba lentamente, el tener tan cerca y de esa forma tan rara a Saru le ponía nervioso, ni siquiera recordó volver a mostrar sus flamas, ahora solo balbuceaba como un niño pequeño-¿S-saru?

-¿Por qué me tienes miedo?-sonrió, continuando con ese juego de acorralar al menor, hasta que lo tuvo lo suficientemente cerca-¿realmente me tienes miedo, Misaki? –se acercó más, hasta el punto de rozar sus labios con los contrarios.

Pero lo que recibió fue un puñetazo en el rostro de parte del menor, que estaba sonrojado, confundido, sentía que se estaba burlando de él – ¡Estúpido Saru! ¿Qué diablos crees que estás haciendo?

Estaba a punto de propinarle otro puñetazo, pero fue detenido por el mayor, apretando su muñeca con fuerza, sacándole un quejido leve de dolor al menor –dime ¿de verdad me temes? Puedes patear a quien se te ponga enfrente, pero cuando yo me acerco, tiemblas.

-No estoy temblando, imbécil

Era mentira. Era obvio que estaba temblando, Saruhiko lo sabía, pues estaba sosteniéndole las muñecas y lo tenía acorralado. Misaki en cualquier momento podría apartarlo, pero no lo hacía, porque estaba temblando.

El peliazul se quedó mirándole a los ojos, hasta perderse en ellos, perderse en los recuerdos de su vida juntos, en lo felices que eran solo ellos dos, hasta que la estúpida idea de entrar a HOMRA los separó, el imbécil de Misaki estaba obsesionado con 'Mikoto-san', lo seguía a donde quiera que fueran, y eso al chico de anteojos le provocaba nauseas, asco, deseos de ser más fuerte para acabar con todos ellos y volver a ser solo Misaki y él.

-hey! Estúpido Saru! Te estoy hablando, suéltame ahora!

Los gritos de Misaki hicieron regresar a Saruhiko. El mayor suspiró y volvió a sonreír, aflojando el agarre de las muñecas del menor, y para sorpresa de éste, abrazarlo.

-¿Saru?

Misaki no sabía cómo reaccionar a ese tipo de muestras de ¿cariño? Saru se comportaba muy extraño, y por lo que podía percibir, éste no quería pelear con él. Solo quería... ¿Estar con él?

-Misaki..-susurró al fin, apretando el agarre-perdóname…

El menor no sabía que decir, se había quedado helado. No podía creer que quien le estaba hablando era Saru-¿Por qué carajo habría de hacer eso? ¿Por qué? –hablaba en susurros, pero intentando sonar brusco, algo como un abrazo no lo iba a hacer ver débil.

-Realmente eres tan estúpido..-susurró, curvando una pequeña sonrisa-

-no sé qué es lo que quieres, no eres claro conmigo, idiota.

-Quiero eso, que me perdones..

-perdonarte? Después de que Mikoto-san te trató como a un hijo, te dio un hogar y una familia, lo traicionaste! Nos dejaste a todos! –El menor apretó el puño, bajando la mirada- me dejaste solo…

Saru se sorprendió ante las palabras de Misaki, se soltó del abrazo para verlo a los ojos, inclinándose un poco a su altura, cosa que el pelirrojo vio un poco ofensiva. –dilo otra vez...-sonrió de nuevo, acercándose y tomándole el lastimado mentón al chico, sacándole un leve quejido.

-no voy a decir eso de nuevo, es tu problema si no escuchaste!-el pelirrojo estaba sonrojado, el sentimiento de soledad que sentía era real, y acababa de decírselo a Saru, lo dijo de corazón.-Sabes lo que siento, no necesito decirte nada..-desvió la mirada, con ese leve rubor en las mejillas

-¿y porque no nos olvidamos de toda esta mierda...-susurró el peliazul sobre los labios del menor, sorprendentemente, Misaki ahora no estaba haciendo nada para apartarlo- …desaparecemos, y regresamos a ser lo que éramos antes?

-no puedo, Saru. Le debo mucho a Mikoto-san

-sabía que dirías eso, Misaki…

Las palabras dejaron de escucharse, un beso las había interrumpido. Inconscientemente, se aferraban el uno del otro mientras su beso se hacía más profundo.

No querían separarse, porque sabían que si lo hacían todo volvería a ser igual, volverían a pelear, Saruhiko se iría a Scepter4 y Misaki a HOMRA, se insultarían mutuamente y se herirían una y otra vez hasta que uno de los dos muriera.

Solo las aves y la lluvia que recién empezaba a caer fueron testigos de aquello.

_Algo corto que se me ocurrió. Pensaba escribir algo de muchos capítulos pero se me fue la inspiración, ojalá y este pequeño fic les guste, espero poder hacer más n_n_

**-Athena**


End file.
